Shadow the Hedgehog (GoAnimate Crossover Style)
Shadow the Hedgehog (GoAnimate Crossover Style) is a platform video game developed by Sega Studios USA and GoAnimate Studios, the former United States division of Sega's Sonic Team, and published by Sega. This video game aired in October 31, 2011 (United States). From the creatores of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog is a 3D platform game; however, it also features third-person shooter elements. Most levels have three possible missions—"Hero," "Dark," or "Normal"—that the player may choose to complete, while some have only two of the three. The missions completed determine the game's plot and subsequently playable levels, a feature referenced by the game's tagline. Shadow the Hedgehog received generally unfavorable reviews from critics. The game was criticized for its controls, plot, and dark themes, especially the addition of guns and other weapons to traditional Sonic gameplay. However, some reviewers praised its replay value. The game was a commercial success, selling more than 2 million copies. Characters *Evil DragonFTW Reverend Henry KaneFTL - Shadow the Hedgehog *Alan Stooge - Sonic the Hedgehog *Jeremy - Tails Miles Prower *Brendan Barney - Knuckles *Kelly - Amy *Diana - Rouge *Donkey - E-123 Omega *Mongo - Vector *Linda - Charmy *Mike - Espio *Officer James - Doctor Eggman *Yara - Maria *Davey - Gerald *Doom's Eye *Black Doom Character Galleries Evil_DragonFTW_Reverend_Henry_KaneFTL_8th_Profile.png|Shadow the Hedgehog AlanStooge.PNG|Sonic the Hedgehog Bandicam_2013-12-20_19-55-03-859.jpg|Tails Miles Prower Screen Shot 2014-08-17 at 1.22.26 AM.png|Knuckles Kelly.jpg|Amy Diana.JPG|Rouge Donkey (Horse Version).PNG|E-123 Omega Mongo.JPG|Vector CharacterMadebyMichaelLaurea.PNG|Charmy Mike.JPG|Espio Officer James.JPG|Doctor Eggman Screen_Shot_2018-04-03_at_6.39.18_PM.png|Maria DSC06218.JPG|Gerald Missions 1st Stage Westopolis (Normal, Dark & Hero) 2nd Stage *Glyphic Canyon (Normal, Dark & Hero) *Digital Circuit (Dark & Hero) *Lethal Highway (Dark & Hero + Boss) 3rd Stage *Cryptic Castle (Normal, Dark & Hero + Boss) *Prison Island (Normal, Dark & Hero) *Circus Park (Normal, Dark & Hero) 4th Stage *Central City (Normal, Dark & Hero) *The Doom (Normal, Dark & Hero + Boss) *Sky Troops (Normal, Dark & Hero) *Mad Matrix (Normal, Dark & Hero + Boss) *Death Ruins (Dark & Hero + Boss) 5th Stage *The ARK (Dark & Hero + Boss) *Air Fleet (Normal, Dark & Hero) *Iron Jungle (Normal, Dark & Hero + Boss) *Space Gadget (Normal, Dark & Hero) *Lost Impact (Normal & Hero) 6th Stage *GUN Fortress (Dark & Hero + 2 Bosses) *Black Comet (Dark & Hero + 2 Bosses) *Lava Shelter (Dark & Hero + Boss) *Cosmic Fall (Dark & Hero + 2 Bosses) *The Final Haunt (Dark & Hero + 2 Bosses) Final Stage The Last Way Mission Complete Ending Quotes Westopolis "Once I find all of the Emeralds, then I'll find the truth." (Normal) "Anybody who gets in my way is my enemy!" (Dark) "Disgusting black creatures, get outta my sight!" (Hero) Glyphic Canyon "I take orders from no one. I do as I decide." (Normal) "Their oppression cannot go unopposed." (Hero) "Now, let's see what really happens when this temple is awakened!" (Dark) Digital Circuit "Whatever happens to the humans is no concern of mine." (Dark) "Sorry about this, but I'm taking this Emerald." (Hero) Lethal Highway "I don't know who he is, but for now, I have to believe him. That's it." (Dark) "I won't allow them to do what they want to anymore." (Hero) "Out of my way, alien monster!" (Boss) Cryptic Castle "The Doctor's gotta be this way!" (Normal) "If you want to stay clear out of trouble, then stay away from that Doctor!" (Hero) "I'm one step closer to getting the truth from the Doctor. I will not let him interfere with my plans!" (Dark) "Sorry, Doctor. But that Chaos Emerald is mine!" (Boss) Prison Island "I found it! The fourth Emerald!" (Normal) "Hmm. Now let's see the humans try to retaliate!" (Dark) "Once I've got all the Chaos Emeralds, then I'll know the truth." (Hero) Circus Park "Sorry, but this Chaos Emerald is mine!" (Normal) "Sorry, Doctor! I've got no time for games." (Hero) "Disgusting humans! How dare you show your faces in the Doctor's presence?" (Dark) Central City "Such a cowardly attempt to take the city. Unbelievable!" (Hero) "At last, revenge!" (Dark) The Doom "Maria, I'm glad that you're safe." (Normal) "I will protect the people from the ARK." (Hero) "Now you know what true suffering is, you pathetic humans!" (Dark) "How dare you harm Maria? Disgusting humans, out of my sight!" (Boss) Sky Troops "You're not getting away from me this time, Doctor." (Normal) "Doctor, I have no further use from you." (Dark) "I cannot betray the Doctor." (Hero) Mad Matrix "Hmm, what a waste of my time!" (Normal) "Even if it takes everything I've got, I will get the truth from the Doctor!" (Dark) "The truth about my past has gotta be in the Doctor's data somewhere." (Hero) "'I have no past.'? What do you mean by that, Doctor?" (Boss) Death Ruins "I won't let you get away with trying to invade this planet!" (Hero) "If they're my only clue to finding out the truth, then I won't let these humans get in my way." (Dark) "There's no way you can stop me." (Boss) The ARK "The ARK, yes. This is where it all began!" (Normal) "The Eclipse Cannon is nearby. Say your prayers, you disgusting humans!" (Dark) "The planet-piercing Eclipse Cannon, there's no escape for you now." (Boss) Air Fleet "I'm going to find the truth by myself!" (Normal) "I'm not going to let them get away with any more of their plans!" (Hero) "I had no choice. I need to know the truth." (Dark) Iron Jungle "Now Doctor, you will tell me everything." (Normal) "You can't escape me, Doctor. I will find the truth from you!" (Hero) "I have a use for the Doctor." (Dark) "An android? Me? I don't believe you!" (Boss) Space Gadget "The ARK, will I ever find the rest of my memories here?" (Normal) "Sonic, now I remember! That day we fought here about the ARK." (Hero) "I won't let the ARK fall back into human hands." (Dark) Lost Impact "There's no doubt about it. I remember this place. The ARK, the place where I was born!" (Normal) "As I promised you; Maria, I will protect the professor and the ARK!" (Hero) GUN Fortress "I will not allow those creatures to take this Emerald." (Hero) "At last, the human resistance has been crushed." (Dark) "Mere humans cannot stop me." (Boss 1) "Sorry to disappoint, but this is the end for you!" (Boss 2) Black Comet "Let the humans await their final judgement day!" (Dark) "Do whatever you need to, Knuckles. I've got my own reasons for being here." (Hero) "Game over, Sonic." (Boss 1) "Never show your face around me again." (Boss 2) Lava Shelter "Doctor; as last, I'll hear the truth from you." (Hero) "The Doctor knows the truth about my existence. Nobody lays a hand on him except me." (Dark) "Sorry Doctor, but this is the end for you." (Boss) Cosmic Fall "For what reason do I exist? The answers are just up ahead." (Hero) "Where am I from, where am I going? Soon, the truth will be revealed!" (Dark) "Begone. I will not allow you to defile the ARK with your presence." (Boss 1) "This is what I must do for my atonement." (Boss 2) Final Haunt "So, we meet at last, Black Doom. You're the one responsible for all this villainy!﻿" (Hero) "I will not allow anyone to set their hand on Black Doom!" (Dark) "Maria loved this planet. I will not let you destroy it." (Boss 1) "It's do or die, Sonic the Hedgehog." (Boss 2) The Last Way "This is the end of you and the end to my cursed past!" Category:Go!Animate Crossover Styles Category:Video Games